


Feel For Me

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha!Manuel, Alpha!Marco, Alpha!Mats, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Broken Hearts, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fights, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Philipp, Omega!Robert, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alpha!thomas, breaking up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: A What-If Reality to Janie94's gorgeous fic 'Breathe Into Me'. You can read this story without knowing her wonderful story, but I can only highly recommend you to read it. This story is not a simple retelling of 'Breathe Into Me' even though it might look like that at first sight.Robert Lewandowski is an Omega playing for Bayern München when he gets into heat unexpectedly. Thomas Müller, his teammate and the Alpha who has fallen in love with him, wants to help him through his heat, hoping that Robert will love him back one day. But there is Marco, the ghost of Robert's past haunting both of them. Marco was Robert's first love and he is still his Alpha, even though he refuses to mate with him.Will Robert stay faithfull to the Alpha he has once loved, or will he fall for Thomas and leave Marco behind?





	1. Feel My Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breathe Into Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962757) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



> Payday, my dear Janie94, it is about time to keep my promise and pay you back for all the heartache, grief and confusion you pulled me through. :-* 
> 
> This is NOT a copy of 'Breathe Into Me', that would have been too simple, but I hope that you will suffer at least half as much as I did while reading your masterpiece. I will do my very best to make you pull your hair like I did, my dear. ;-D I mused about a title similar to yours for a while, and I hope that I found one you can appreciate. Me having become obsessed with A/B/O is entirely your fault, I hope that you are proud of yourself for making me neglecting 'Germania' to write this first chapter of my reward for you... ;-P
> 
> My dear readers, I hope you will like this different approach of Janie94's genius love confusions, your kudos, bookmarks and comments are what keep me writing and posting for you, so if you like this fic, please let me know and leave them for me, because kudos and comments are love! <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Marco have broken up two years ago when Robert left Dortmund to play for Bayern München after Marco refusing to mate with him. After two years of taking suppressants constantly, nature is finally demanding its right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my best to write this story differently enough that it won't be too boring for those of you knowing 'Breathe Into Me', but I want to stay in canon with the work that inspired me to write that. I would love to hear your opinion whether or not I succeed with that! :-)

_Prologue:_

 

_“I love you, Lewy, I really do, I'm just not ready for having a mate...” the blond Alpha's voice trailed off as he averted his amber-green eyes from the handsome Omega with the dark curls and the deep blue eyes, unable to meet his desperate and pleading gaze._

_“How can you say that you love me and yet tell me that you are not ready for mating with me the right way in the same sentence, Marco Reus?” Robert Lewandowski snapped helplessly, the nickname he normally used when they were alone not wanting to slip from his lips after the Alpha's cruel rejection. It hadn't been the first time, but somehow Robert had thought that Marco might have changed his mind, clinging to the small possibility that he had proved himself worthy enough after months full of love and passion. They had been so happy together, so why Marco still didn't want them to be true mates?_

_Robert had so hoped that Marco would finally be ready to mate with him after almost two years of being his Alpha, after two years of passionate encounters and being exclusively together without either of them even looking at somebody else. But the handsome winger had rejected him again, telling him that he wasn't ready for this final step, even though his love for the older Omega was written all over his face._

_The same deep and overwhelming love Robert felt for the remarkable Alpha since his first look into these wonderful eyes. The most beautiful eyes Robert had ever looked into, their color changing into pure gold whenever Marco had made love to him._

_But, had Marco Reus really made love to him? Or had it been only fucking for him?_

_Robert had to ask himself this question after what the Alpha had just said, and he felt too hurt and confused to find any understanding for the younger one in his heart right now._

_Marco shrugged his shoulders in a helpless gesture. “I am sorry, Lewy, but that's just how it is.” The blond Alpha bit his lip, and Robert got the impression that there was something else he wanted to say, something he held back from him, something truly important and probably the real reason for his reluctance to take Robert as his mate._

_The striker swallowed, the lump in his throat threatening to choke him. “Is there anybody else, Marco? Someone you love more than me?” he ground out through gritted teeth and this time, the Alpha looked straight into his eyes._

_“No, Lewy. There is no one else but you. I will never ever love anybody else the way I love you. Please, don't you ever doubt my love for you. I really wished that things would be different, but they aren't, and I can't take you as my mate, I'm just not ready for that, I am so sorry. More than you will probably ever know.” Marco's words and voice left no doubt that he was deadly serious, about the being sorry part as much as he was about the not ready to have a mate part._

_Robert swallowed again and straightened his shoulders, knowing that there was only one thing he could do, even though his heart felt as if it was about to break._

_“I am sorry, too, Marco, but I can't stay here in Dortmund any longer, then. Being so close to you and loving you without any chance for us to ever become mates is nothing I can stand any longer. I will leave the BVB and Dortmund after this season. I am going to Munich to play for the FCB.”_

_Marco stared at him, his beautiful eyes wide in shock._

_“But Lewy, you can't do that! I love you, I really do! I will always be your...” the blond winger paused and swallowed, his voice threatening to break as he struggled to continue. “You will always be my Omega, me not taking you as my mate won't change that!”_

_Robert smiled sadly. “Yes, I know that you love me, Mars. I can see it in your eyes, and I love you too – will always love you. But you only being my Alpha is not enough for me. I need us to be true mates. You don't want that and therefore, I have to leave. I wish you all the best for your future, Mars, I really do. You will always be my Alpha as well, nothing could ever change my feelings for you. But as things stand, I'll have to go. I can't stay here knowing that you don't love me enough to take me as your bonded mate.”_

_The Omega reached out with his hand to stroke Marco's cheek, wiping the single tear away that rolled over the Alpha's face. He placed a chaste kiss onto the blond's salty and cold lips before he turned around and left the house with tears in his own eyes but a straight back._

 

 

***

 

_Two Years Later:_

 

“I am so glad to finally be back in training!” Thomas Müller groaned theatrically as he slumped down on the bench beside Robert Lewandowski, and the older striker had to chuckle at his excitement, rolling his eyes with a shake of his head.

“Have your vacations been that boring? You could have distracted yourself from your one and only true love with some nice and willing Omegas at least for a while!” he teased the young Alpha with the dark-blond hair and the clear blue eyes, but he regretted his cheeky words instantly when he saw the other male's reaction to them.

Thomas turned his head to look at him, his intense gaze a clear challenge that sent unwanted shivers of long-suppressed desire along Robert's spine. They played together for two years by now, and the handsome Omega felt himself responding more and more to the vibes the young Alpha had started to send out in his direction a couple of months ago, even though Robert fought hard against his reaction. The vibes had become stronger and stronger, and so had Robert's reaction to them. Robert always told himself that it was only because he was constantly taking suppressants for two years and because he still loved and missed Marco that much, trying to believe that without really being successful. The happy flips his heart made every time Thomas smiled his crooked smile at him proved clearly that he was only trying to deceive himself, and that his feelings for the other striker went much deeper than he wanted to admit. Robert had never thought that he could love anybody else as much as he loved Marco, and his feelings for Thomas scared him like hell.

“And which one and only true love are you referring to, Lewy?” the Alpha now almost purred, his eyes darkening with emotions Robert really didn't want to explore further because he didn't trust himself in this matter. “Football, of course,” he answered as nonchalantly as possible, hating it that his voice sounded that hoarse all of a sudden.

“Hm.” Thomas pursed his lips and glided a little bit closer to him, softly sniffing the air. “You would be the only Omega being able to do that, Lewy, and I am sure that you already know that. Even more, you are the only one who could ever replace my number one love football and become my one and only true love if you only allowed me to prove myself to you.”

Robert cleared his throat to get rid of the sudden dry feeling, trying to move away from the powerful Alpha and his tempting scent. It had become stronger over the last few minutes, and it confused the dark-haired striker and made him feel weak and hot at the same time.

“I am not available, Thomas. I already have an Alpha as _you_ know quite well,” he objected, trying to give his voice a firm and convinced tone.

The younger Alpha bared his teeth to an annoyed hiss. “Yeah, an Alpha who is far away and obviously not really caring about you, Lewy! Where has Marco Reus been over the past two years? When was the last time he has taken care of your needs?”

Robert dropped his eyes down to his shoes. “There was no need to do that,” he defended the Dortmunder. “I'm doing fine.”

Thomas snorted. “Yes, because you're on suppressants the entire time. This is not healthy, Robert, and you know that. He isn't worthy to call himself your Alpha, not after how he behaved over the past two years! How could he let you go? If he really cares as much about you as you said, why didn't he mate with you? You deserve a true mate, Robert! You deserve being loved and cherished by someone who is not only your Alpha but your bonded mate!” The Alpha regarded Robert with narrowed eyes, sniffing the air again. “You claim for yourself that you love Marco and that he is your Alpha, but I can smell that you're responding to me, Robert. You're not as indifferent towards me as you want me to believe. Are you so afraid of your own feelings and the needed change in your life that you'd rather lie to me and yourself than finally take the chance of moving on and leaving your past behind?”

Robert pressed his lips to a thin line. “Stop that, Thomas! You have no right to talk about Marco this way! You have no right to talk to me this way! You don't know him and – more important – you don't know _me_ and what I want or need, at all! Marco is my Alpha, and he will always stay my Alpha, no matter what you're saying. Just leave me alone and don't you ever dare ever talking to me this way! You're not my Alpha and you will never be!” He drew in a shaky breath, the other male's tempting smell filling his nostrils as he did so. A hot wave of painful desire and need washed over Robert without warning, and he jumped to his feet, staring down at the Alpha with glowing eyes.

“Just go and search for another Omega you can wrap around your little finger with your sweet talk, because I can never be yours! I don't want to hear anything more of this bullshit!” With these words, he stormed out of the locker room, leaving a dumbfounded and confused Thomas behind.

 

***

 

Thomas didn't know why his words had upset the dark-haired striker that much, because he had merely spoken the truth. The dark-blond Alpha knew that their teammates were thinking much the same, Philipp, their Omega-captain had voiced his concern abut Robert being on suppressants for far too long only two days ago, when they had spent a nice evening with friends at Manu's and Philipp's place.

With most of their teammates, but without Robert again. The blue-eyed Omega had refused to spend time with his teammates and let them come closer to him once more, no matter how hard the Bayern players tried to lure him out of his freely chosen shelter, which was actually more a hiding place than a shelter. The young Alpha didn't know why Robert preferred to live the life of a recluse, and it hurt him to see Robert like this, because it was clear that the older male wasn't really happy and content with his life.

Thomas had been fascinated by the strong and remarkable Omega right at first sight, impressed by his strength and defiant stubbornness. The deep blue eyes had had a wistful and melancholy expression when Robert had joined the FCB, and they had never lost this expression until today, making Thomas crave to erase the shadow of sadness and replace it with the shimmer of happiness and joy. But Robert had kept his distance from him, not allowing the other striker to come closer to him except for the times when they were playing together, celebrating a goal or another victory with a short hug.

Thomas had longed for more than only those hugs, slowly but unstoppably falling for the good-looking older Omega who loved another Alpha with such passion. The dark-blond had told himself that his love was a lost case, that Robert would never love him back the way he seemed to love Marco Reus, but over the past months, he had noticed the slight change in the Pole's behavior. It had started with Robert hugging him a little bit longer than he had done at the beginning of their acquaintance, probably without even realizing it himself, and Thomas had also smelled the change in Robert's scent.

The striker had never gone into heat during the two years he was playing for the FCB, Robert taking strong suppressants the entire time being an opened secret. It was neither healthy nor clever, but Robert had insisted of focusing on his career only, and Guardiola as the Beta he was had been more than fine with not having to send his best striker home for a week because of his heat on a regular basis.

Ancelotti was a different kind of matter, he cared about his players' well-being, and it was only a matter of time until he would order Robert to take a break and eventually go into heat for his own sake. Maybe he had already done that, because Robert's scent was much stronger and sweeter than it had ever been over the last two years, a clear sign that nature finally demanded its right.

The Pole was already running his laps when Thomas came out of the tunnel, his face settled into an expression of grim determination. His face was flushed and sweaty, and the younger Alpha suspected that it didn't come from his exercises or the summer sun that was not as strong at this early hour as it would be around noon, but only because of Robert's beginning heat. He could smell his sweet and so tempting scent despite the distance of hundred meters, and Thomas bared his teeth to an annoyed hiss when he saw the reaction of some of the other Alphas of their team as they sniffed the air and approached Robert with glowing eyes.

Xabi was the first one reaching Robert and grabbing his arm, and Thomas was running over the pitch in their direction before he even knew what was happening to him. Mats was faster than Thomas though, stepping beside Xabi and Robert and snarling something through gritted teeth.

Thomas' vision blurred red with the force of his emotions, he wouldn't let anyone take advantage of Robert's state, and if it was the last thing he did. The dark-blond Alpha somehow felt responsible for Robert's problems, maybe if he hadn't teased and provoked him the way he had, the Pole's heat wouldn't have started now of all times and with this force. He had wanted to provoke him out of frustration, but he should have known better than to do that and risk that Robert's anger would boost his physical reaction to discontinuing his suppressants after taking them for two years.

No one else but he himself was responsible for the mess unfolding itself before his hurting eyes, and Thomas ran faster, shoving Xabi and Mats to the side before planting himself in front of Robert with balled fists and a dangerous growl. “Don't you dare touching him, none of you!” the dark-blond Alpha yelled, his blue eyes looking daggers at his two teammates.

Mats gaped up at him with his mouth hanging open, still sitting on the grass where he had landed on his ass after Thomas' attack. “As if you had more rights to touch him and take care of him than anyone of us, Thomas!” he defender gave back, struggling back onto his feet. “Besides, I wasn't about to take advantage of Lewy, I only wanted to protect him from the others!” Mats shot a pointed look at Xabi who was now getting back onto his feet as well.

“Yeah, that's why your eyes are shining like that!” Thomas snarled, fuming with rage. He wouldn't let any other Alpha come near the handsome Omega he felt responsible for, not after what Robert had said about Marco still being his Alpha.

“You're not thinking reasonable, Thomas! I'm not as driven by my instincts as you obviously think I am, I'm not jumping every Omega in heat crossing my way! Robert is my friend, I only care about his well-being!” Mats snarled, his stretched arm keeping Xabi reaching out for Robert again from touching him. “Leave him alone, Xabi, Robert is Thomas' responsibility.”

“I am nobody's responsibility!” Robert now said, trying to push Thomas to the side. “I am fine and I don't need anyone to take care of me!” he hissed, even though his eyes had turned red with his beginning heat and his sweet scent radiating off him in strong waves gave his desperate need away.

“That might be, Robert, but your heat is affecting my players! Have you finally followed my order and discontinued your suppressants?”

Carlo Ancelotti approaching them in fast steps demanded, his face showing a worried and annoyed expression. Xabi and Mats weren't the only Alphas affected by the attractive Omega's heat, Tom Starke, their third goalie, was trying to sneak up on Robert from behind and only held back by Manu's physical strength, the older goalkeeper's face a grimace of desire and lust. The youngsters Joshua and Fabian looked distressed and clung to Philipp as if he was their only life-line though, seeking comfort in the presence of the older Omega who had enough self-control after years of practice to not react to another Omega's heat right away. It was clear that no one was still thinking of playing football, even the Betas Sven and Thiago uncomfortably shifted their weight from one foot to the other, looking confused and as if they wished to be far away and somewhere else. Thomas forced his eyes back to the Omega still covered by his own body, craning his head to look at him although the older male's overwhelming scent threatened to make him lose his composure.

Robert's face was pale except for two deep red spots on his cheeks and he looked as desperate as Thomas himself felt. “No, I haven't, trainer. I'm still taking them. I don't know why they are not working anymore,” he mumbled, biting down on his bottom lip until one single red drop became visible.

Thomas' heart was aching for the Omega he had come to care so much about, and he dug his nails into his palms to keep himself from touching him. Robert didn't want to be touched by him, didn't want to have anything to do with him, and Thomas would respect that, no matter how much he longed to be the one Robert turned to when he needed comfort and help.

“That's probably because you have taken them far too long. It isn't healthy to suppress your needs for such a long time,” the trainer stated, regarding him. “I want you to go home and stay away from the others until your heat is over, Robert. Philipp, can you please make sure that Robert will make it back home without further incidents? You might be the only one able to handle this without getting into trouble yourself. I could ask one of the Betas, but I think he will be more comfortable with you.”

Ancelotti scowled at Manu when Philipp's mate tried to object. “This is not arguable, Neuer! Your mate is more than capable of handling another Omega in heat, I remember that Philipp's last heat has been only two weeks ago, so he isn't in danger of getting into heat himself like most of the other Omegas would being so close to Robert. Even I as a Beta can smell Robert's scent and it is affecting me pretty much, and this means something!” He turned to gaze strictly at the dark-haired Omega. “You should call your Alpha, Robert, I don't think that you can go through such a forceful heat without help.”

The striker lifted his chin up with defiance, even though it was clear to see that he was suffering, his labored breathing and the pain of his burning need gleaming in his eyes giving him away.

“I can handle this on my own, don't worry, trainer. Marco has to focus on other things more important than me.” He turned around and left the pitch with his head lowered down to the ground, shrugging Philipp's arm off when the smaller Omega stepped beside him.

Thomas stared after him with burning eyes, everything inside him screaming to follow the other striker and make love to him until Robert would be completely satisfied and forget that Marco only existed. The sharp pain suddenly shooting through his hands made him look down at them, and he frowned when he saw the small trickles of blood dropping from his palms, darkening the grass before his feet.

He unclenched his fists with a shaky sigh and raised his head to stare in the direction where Robert and Philipp had disappeared in the dark tunnel leading to the locker rooms.

“It's not you he wants, Thomas Müller, you simply have to accept that,” he murmured to himself, wishing that he could rip the love he felt for the beautiful Omega out of his heart just like that.

Unfortunately, this was easier said than done, and the memory of Robert's angry words stayed with him for the rest of the training session, a forceful reminder of what he could never have because Robert didn't love him but Marco, an Alpha who didn't love Robert enough to take him as his mate.


	2. Listen To My Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philipp has brought Robert back to his home, and he stays with him to talk to him. How will Robert react to his captain's revelation, and will he listen to him and think about his words?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Janie94, I'm relieved that you like my version of your wonderful story, I hope that you will like the second chapter, as well. Philipp has an important role in there, and of course, he and Manu are mated just like in your fic. This chapter might yet surprise you in some ways...
> 
> My dear readers, I have to admit that I could really do with some positive encouragment, the first chapter has gotten only little feedback, and I'm asking myself if it has really been that bad. Please, if you like this story and want me to continue writing it, then let me know and leave kudos and comments, I'm really unsure about this story after the lack of support. <33

“I'm grateful that you have driven me home, Philipp, but I would really prefer to be alone now. I don't need a babysitter taking care of me. I'm a grown-up man and I can handle that on my own.” Robert glanced down at the older Omega with all the strictness and determination he could muster, even though he felt dizzy, flushed and oversensitive, his shirt rubbing uncomfortably against his skin with every move he made.

All the dark-haired striker craved for was to be left alone, get rid of his clothes and take a cold shower to ease the burn of his skin and clear his clouded mind and vision, but his captain didn't look as if he was about to do him the favor and grant him some peace of mind any time soon. On the contrary, Philipp now walked straight into his kitchen, looking over his shoulder with the same strictness and determination while gesturing with his hand in the direction of Robert's living room before disappearing behind the door.

“Make yourself comfortable, Robert! I want to talk to you, and this preferably before you can't listen properly to me any longer because of your heat.” This was a clear order, and Robert pulled a face but obeyed, not daring to protest and object too openly. Philipp Lahm was their captain for good reasons, and he was surely the scariest Omega Robert had ever met, much scarier than most Alphas the Pole knew. Annoying his captain was not the cleverest thing to do, the younger Omega was aware of that despite the need coursing through him and which erased almost every reasonable thought.

Robert sighed and sat down on the edge of his couch, avoiding to lean back against the cushion to not increase the discomfort he felt because of his clothes rubbing over his burning and itching skin. Instead, he bent forward and stared down at his carpet without really seeing anything, his forearms resting on his thighs and his fingers interlaced in his lap to keep himself from touching his aching cock over his jeans.

“Drink this.” Philipp had entered the room without Robert noticing him, sitting down beside but leaving about fifty centimeters space between them. The Pole took the offered glass with the cold water the older Omega handed to him, sipping from the clear liquid that soothed the dry and sore feeling in his mouth and throat. Robert didn't have to look into the mirror to know that his eyes were deep red because of his first heat after more than two long years, and he avoided the smaller Omega's attentive gaze, hoping that Philipp wouldn't see how bad it already was.

“Hiding your eyes from me won't deceive me, Robert. I have been through enough heats to know that yours much stronger than any regular heat you would normally get into without having taken suppressants for so long. Your smell is overwhelming to put it nicely.” Philipp's voice contained the slightest hint of amusement, but his face was deadly serious when the taller Omega finally raised his head to shoot him a quick and rather defiant sidelong glance.

“I don't know why they don't work anymore,” he defended himself, flinching by his lame excuse.

The brown-haired captain snorted. “Nature will always be more powerful than any drugs humans can create, Robert, you should actually know that. You're an Omega, Robert and you are young, healthy and on top of your physical strength and abilities. Your nature is to go into heat on a regular basis and have some kids one day. Your body is simply demanding what you have denied it for so long, correcting the big mistake you have made by suppressing your needs for far too long.”

“Going into heat is the real mistake about all of this!” Robert blurted out, digging his nails into the backs of his hands. His fingers twitched with the need to touch himself, to quench the fire burning in his veins and find release from the overwhelming desire making it hard for him to even breathe, let alone focus on anything else than his need. “All I want to do is playing football, I can't waste precious time with being stuck at home for days, driven by my hormones and instincts! The career of a footballer is short enough! How can I focus on playing football when I have to take a break every couple of weeks to let some random Alphas fuck me to not go against my nature?”

The younger Omega stared at his teammate and captain, and he only realized that he had started to cry when Philipp offered him a paper tissue to wipe his face dry with it. “Your career will suffer much more if you keep on suppressing your true nature and your feelings, denying your body what it needs, Robert,” the older man said gently, pushing the glass Robert had emptied only halfway back into his trembling fingers.

The dark-haired striker took it, the shimmering glass clattering against his teeth as he took a big gulp. His left hand was balled to a tight fist in his lap, and the chills running down his spine made him shiver despite the fever of his heat burning in his body. Robert bit his lip until he could taste blood to keep himself upright and his back sraight, staring out of the window with red and hurting eyes.

“It is easy for you to say that, Philipp. You have a mate who loves you and cares about you. You don't need to take drugs to suppress your heat, knowing that Manu will always be there to help you through them! I'm not the kind of guy wanting to sleep with an Alpha I don't really like or hardly know just to find some release, and I don't have a mate taking care of me when 'nature demands its right' how you put it!”

“You have Marco, Robert. The distance between Dortmund and Munich is not that big, he could be here in a couple of hours!” Philipp said, watching Robert with a thoughtful and questioning expression.

Robert swallowed, the tears he didn't want to cry stinging in his eyes. “Marco is not my mate, Philipp, I can't ask him to do that. He lives his life in Dortmund, and he doesn't need any disturbance right now. His injuries have been bad enough over the past two years, he is still recovering from the last one. His trainer surely wouldn't take that well if he left Dortmund just when he has started with training again.”

“That's bullshit, Robert, and you know that. Tuchel is not like Guardiola has been, he would never be angry or refuse to let Marco go and help you through your heat for a couple of days. He cares about his players and wants them to be happy.”

“That might be true, but I am not one of Tuchel's players, Philipp. Why would he care about me?” Robert snorted, biting his lip again. The fire in his body hurt so much, and his longing for the blond Alpha he had left two years ago let new tears well up in his eyes. He had suppressed his feelings and his longing for Marco vigorously and concentrated on his career only, but in his current state, he wasn't able to do that anymore. Robert angrily wiped them away, hating himself for his weakness.

“Because Marco is his player and you are Marco's Omega. He might not be your mate, for whatever reason the two of you have had to not mate properly, but you have always said that he is still your Alpha. Don't you think that he would want to know about your problems?” Philipp's eyes were filled with understanding and sympathy the dark-haired striker didn't want. He only wanted to curl up in his bed and forget everything, especially the day two years ago when Marco had rejected him again, telling him that he couldn't mate with him.

“I'm not sure that he is still my Alpha and whether or not he still regards me as his Omega, Philipp,” Robert eventually croaked out, fiddling with a small thread that hung loose from his shirt. “I haven't seen him since I've left Dortmund. I mean except for the few times we have played against each other. We didn't part on good terms, and he has probably found another Omega.” Robert blinked against the salty wetness in his eyes. “Someone more worthy to be his Omega and his mate,” he added, almost inaudible.

“You are more than worthy to be the mate of an Alpha, Robert. A lot of Alphas would be proud and happy to call you their Omega and mate. Thomas for example would do everything for you!”

The younger Omega pressed his lips to a thin line. “I don't want to talk about Thomas!” he snarled, ripping the thread from his shirt. “I love Marco, and for me, he will always be my Alpha, no matter whether he still wants me or not!” He hated it how desperate his voice sounded, and he refused to meet Philipp's questioning glance, too scared what the older Omega would find there. The dark-blond Alpha with the blue eyes had gotten under his skin, and his reaction to the younger one had frightened Robert pretty much. He loved Marco, he still did, how could he react to another Alpha, craving for his touch and his comforting embrace? He didn't love Thomas and he didn't want him, it was only physical desire caused by his beginning heat he had felt and which would go away when his heat was over again.

“I have only reacted to him because of my heat. I love Marco, I can't have feelings for any other Alpha! I would never cheat on Marco!” he cried out, his voice trembling with the confusion he felt. Robert stared down at the thread in his fingers, asking himself when and why his life had become such a mess.

“I understand you, Robert, I really do, but you can't cling to your past for the rest of your life! You have to move on and find someone who loves you like you deserve it!” the captain now said, and the Pole swallowed and raised his head, staring reproachfully and desperately at the other Omega.

“That's easier said than done, Philipp! That Marco and I didn't work out as a couple doesn't mean that I can just rip my love for him out of my heart!” he ground out, his teeth grinding against each other in attempt to not start to cry like a baby.

“No one said that you have to do that, Robert. Marco was your first love, and one part of you will surely always love him. But that doesn't mean that you can't move on and find someone else to love and be together with.”

Robert smiled sadly. “That is not possible.”

“Of course it is, you only have to try it.” Philipp handed him another tissue. Robert frowned, not sure what to do with it. “There is blood on your chin, Lewy. Your bottom lip is bleeding.”

“Oh, thank you.” Robert wiped over his chin, staring at the red spots on the white tissue.

“I have once been in your shoes, Lewy, I know what I am talking about,” Philipp's calm revelation took Robert by surprise.

“You were? I have always thought that Manu is the love of your life!” he stammered and this time, it was Philipp's turn to smile wistfully and melancholy. “Oh, he is. But he isn't my first love, Robert. Truth to be told, Manu has had a hard time before I was ready to merely think of giving him a chance and agree to dating him, because I had sworn to myself that I would never betray my first love and accept another Alpha in my life as more than only someone to help me through my heats. I did the same what you are doing, constantly taking suppressants for several years to focus on my career only. I only discontinued them one time every year during the summer break, and I was very careful with whom I chose to help me through my heats then, preferring Betas instead of Alphas. This was until Manu visited me shortly after he had moved to Munich just when I had gotten into a rather forceful heat. I couldn't resist him and slept with him and for quite some time, I hated him for that and for the feelings he aroused in me. Feelings I didn't want to feel because of my first love.”

Robert gaped at the older Omega with a dropped jaw, his surprise and curiosity making him forget his own need and discomfort for some time. “And who was your first love, Philipp?” he asked, intrigued to learn more about the older one who always seemed to be so sure about his relationship with Manuel and about what he wanted and needed.

The shorter one smiled again. “My first love was an older and experienced player from the National Team, one of the players guiding and forming us youngsters, helping us to become better players. He was ten years older, a great footballer. They called him the German Brazilian, and he was an impressive and yet kind and gentle Alpha. I fell for him right at first sight, and I thought that I could never love anybody else the way I loved him.” Philipp's voice was hoarse and his eyes stared blindly at the wall next to the door, Robert could see that he was lost in his memories. The dark-haired Omega frowned, trying to recognize the player his captain was talking about. When the penny finally dropped, he cried out in surprise:

“Bernd Schneider? Bernd Schneider was your first love?”

The older Omega sighed and directed his gaze at him again. “Yes, Robert. Bernd Schneider was my first , and he was my Alpha for a rather long time. We were crazy in love, and I would have done everything for him. It didn't work out though, and our breakup was painful and made me believe that I could never love again. For years, I was suffering from a broken heart, trapped in the memories of our time together and mourning what I had lost. I asked myself over and over again what had gone wrong and what I could have done to make it work. I told myself that if I had only loved him enough, we would still be together. It took me years to realize that nothing I could have said or done would have worked because sometimes, love is not enough to make a relationship work.”

Robert swallowed, chewing on his bitten lip. He really hadn't expected this confession coming from his level-headed and always calm captain, and it stunned him. Philipp seemed to be so grounded and Robert could hardly believe that he had felt such passion for anyone else but Manu. Robert of course knew that there had to be passion and desire between him and his Alpha-mate Manu, but the thought of Philipp having been crazy in love and totally over the moon with someone else before Manu was truly astonishing.

“Does Manu know about your past and Bernd being your first love?” he asked, and the shorter one frowned at him. “Of course, he knows. He is my Alpha, my bonded mate. I would never keep something that important from him.”

“And it doesn't bother him?” Robert could hardly believe that.

“Not anymore. Manu knows that I love him more than anything. My love for Manu is different from what I felt for Bernd, and he knows that he doesn't need to be jealous of him.” Philipp reached out to briefly touch Robert's shoulder.

“It could be the same for you, Robert. If you are really sure that Marco and you can't have a future together, then you have to close this chapter of your life and try to open a new one. You deserve that, and Marco deserves that, too. The suppressants don't work any longer, and you have gone into heat even though you haven't discontinued them. This is a clear sign that you need a change. No one expects you to search for another Alpha or even a mate right away, but you should be open for such a possibility. Thomas for example really cares about you, and you like him too. I am sure that he would help you through your heat without expecting you to become his Omega just like that. Of course, you can search for another Alpha or a Beta helping you out, but you belong to those who need to at least like the one you are intimate with.”

Philipp hesitated before shaking his head in a somewhat resigned way. “I don't think that you will be able to go through such a strong heat all alone and on your own, Robert. I will leave you alone now, I can see that you need some time. But please, think carefully about my words and don't throw your chances away just like that. You have been faithful to Marco long enough and it is about time to move on. You deserve to be happy, Lewy.”

The older Omega rose to his feet, looking down at him. “Just stay where you are, I know where the exit is.”

Robert gazed up at him, managing a small, crooked smile. “Thank you, Philipp, for everything. I will think about your words, I promise you. I just need some time alone now to digest what has happened today.”

Philipp hesitated for one more moment before nodding his head and walking over to the door where he turned around. “Please call me if you need help, Robert. If you really decide to go through your heat without the help of an Alpha, I want you to call me. I know how stubborn you can be, and you shouldn't be alone in that case, so please give me your word that you will call me before things will get out of hand. Manu will understand it.”

Robert suppressed a sigh. All he wanted was to be left alone, but he could see that Philipp wouldn't let go of the topic if he didn't agree to call him if things became worse than they already were. “I will call you in the unlikely case that I'll need your help. I have made it through heats on my own before, and I will be fine, but I give you my word that I will call you if this will change,” he said, hoping that this was enough of a reassurance for the other Omega. “Plus, I will think about your words. It's just not easy for me.”

“Of course, it isn't. Call Marco if you don't want someone else to help you, Robert. Call him and tell him that you need him, and his reaction will show you where the two of you stand. He deserves to know about your heat and your problems if you're really still thinking of him as your Alpha.” With these words, Philipp turned around and disappeared into his corridor, the silent sound of his closing front door announcing that Robert was finally alone, alone with his heavy thoughts spinning in his troubled mind and the need of his heat burning in his aching body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always loved and admired Bernd Schneider as a footballer, and his career ended far too soon because of his severe injuries. Today is his birthday, and I couldn't resist to finally include him in one of my fics, even though he was only mentioned as Philipp's first love. Fips' past is my own creation, but Philipp never talked about his first love in Janie94's wonderful fic, so it could easily been like that, I guess. :-)


	3. Let Me Help You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Philipp had an interesting talk, but the older Omega left his younger teammate to his own devices afterwards, shortly before Thomas shows up at his place. Will Robert send the Alpha away, or will he agree to Thomas helping him through his heat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last attempt on this story. The second chapter has gotten a little more feedback than the first one but still only little visible support. This fic has a couple of private bookmarks and several subscribers, so it can't be that bad, but I need active support and feedback for my stories, and this constantly for every chapter and not only once in a while and maybe. Kudos, comments and public bookmarks are my motivation to keep on writing and finish a demanding WIP, I can't do that without your help.  
> If this chapter will get as little love as the first two ones, than there is no need to bother anyone with something apparently no one finds worthy enough to show me that my writing is likable. I will see how the feedback to this chapter will be and if it is as disappointing as the feedback to the first two chapters was, then I will take it down next week.  
> I am very sorry, my dear Janie94, I'm not doing that lightheartedly, but my life is too straining and my free time too limited to spend hours with writing and posting things no one really seems to like except for two or three people. I hope you won't be too mad at me. <33 :-(

Thomas turned off the engine of his car but found himself hesitant to leave it and cross the short distance to Robert's front door. Instead, he stayed where he was for a couple of minutes longer, sitting behind the steering wheel and thinking about what had happened during training and about his own reaction to those events.

The young Alpha had known for a rather long time that he felt drawn in to the handsome Omega, that he even desired him more than he had ever desired any other Omega, but his strong sense of protectiveness and responsibility he felt towards the older one had yet taken him by surprise. His first powerful urge hadn't been to jump Robert and take advantage of his vulnerable state, but to protect him from the others and make sure that he was okay, and Thomas actually hadn't come here to sleep with the dark-haired striker but only to offer the comfort and help Robert would need going through such a powerful heat.

Thomas sighed and finally opened the door, exiting his car to climb the few steps leading to Robert's house, relieved that Philipp had already left the younger Omega, because the car of their captain was nowhere in sight. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with an angry Omega – with two angry Omegas to be precise. Robert and Philipp were scary enough when they were alone, but together, they were surely like a force of nature, putting every Alpha in their place easily. Even Manu, Philipp's Alpha mate went down on his knees when the small Omega scowled at him.

The blond striker pressed the door bell with a sigh, not really expecting Robert to let him in, all the Pole probably wanted to do was to either stand under an ice-cold shower or to curl up in his bed, but it didn't take long until he could hear the sounds of bare feet coming closer.

The older striker wore only a white tank top and shorts, and his hair was ruffled as though he had carded his fingers through it several times, his blue eyes staring at Thomas in annoyance.

“I told you that I neither need nor want your help, Thomas, so why don't you just leave me alone?”

Robert's sweet smell was overwhelming standing so close to the handsome Omega, and the whites of his eyes were already deep red. He was clearly suffering badly, only his defiance and stubbornness keeping him from accepting the undeniable truth that he wouldn't make it through this first forceful heat after two years without the help of an Alpha.

Thomas wasn't the Alpha to force himself upon an Omega – whether they were in heat and seemed to be willing because of that or not - and he wouldn't start anything of this kind now, even though Robert would most likely not be able to reject him. But he would be damned if he left his teammate alone in his state, which could also become life-threatening rather quickly, even more because he still felt responsible for Robert's sudden heat. It might have been only a matter of time until the suppressants would have stopped working, but the blond Alpha was sure that he had somehow triggered Robert's heat with his teasing and his behavior as he had tried to make Robert admit his secret interest for him, and he would let him go through it without at least trying to help him.

“Did you call Marco? He is still your Alpha after all. If not, then I will do that for you and stay with you until he shows up to take care of you. You won't make it through this heat on your own, Robert, and you know that yourself quite well! You might be too stubborn and not want to admit that, but I expect you to behave like the grown up you consider yourself to be and think about the responsibility you have towards your teammates. We need you well and healthy, and you're risking your health and even your life acting that childishly, Robert. There is no shame in accepting the help of an Alpha who truly cares about you when you're an Omega in heat. You would be the first one to give this advice another Omega in your state. In fact, I have heard you saying exactly the same words to Joshua a few weeks ago.”

Thomas was proud of himself that he sounded so calm and reasonable although his instincts screamed to push the stubborn Omega to the side and enter his house even against his will to carry him to his bedroom and take care of him the way Robert would need him as his Alpha to take care of him so badly.

Only that Thomas wasn't Robert's Alpha. This was Marco, and the blond striker was angry that the Dortmunder cared only so little about his Omega, and Omega every Alpha Thomas knew would be proud of and cherish, Thomas himself included.

The dark-haired striker sighed and reluctantly stepped to the side at last, the defiance in his eyes replaced by defeat and misery. “I didn't call Marco, and I won't allow you to do that either, Thomas. I don't want to bother him with my stupid problems.”

Thomas entered the house, regarding the older one with an incredulous expression. “Why would Marco feel bothered, Robert? You said that he is still your Alpha and that you love him, and since when has your heat become just some kind of 'stupid problem' for you? I would want to know about your heat if I was him, and I am convinced that Marco will come here as fast as only possible when you call him and tell him that you need him. At least if he is the proper and caring Alpha you always said he is.”

Robert averted his eyes and turned around to shuffle back into his living room without commenting on Thomas' passionate little speech. Thomas' heart clenched when he saw his slumped shoulders, and he followed his teammate and friend to the couch, determined to find out what Robert was hiding from him. “You must drink!” he stated, taking the glass filled with water from the coffee table to push it into Robert's trembling fingers when the Omega had sat down with a pained wince.

Thomas could imagine that he must feel uncomfortable sitting anywhere as slick and aroused as he was because of his heat, and the blond Alpha balled his fists to keep himself from reaching out for the man he had come to care about that deeply.

“Give me Marco's number!” he demanded instead, grinding the words out through gritted teeth, Robert's wonderful sweet scent affecting him more than he had hoped it would. His own cock stirred in his jeans, eager to satisfy the desperate Omega being so close to him, and Thomas needed all of his strength to stay reasonable and focused on persuading Robert to provide him with his rival's phone number.

“Please don't do that, Thomas. I know what I said about him still being my Alpha, but the truth is that we broke up two years ago and that I haven't seen him ever since then again. Not seen him in private, I mean. The only times we met were during the games. He didn't find me worthy enough to mate with me, and I have no right to bother him now after two years of silence and ask him to help me through my heat. I don't want him helping me just because he pities me.” Robert clenched his fingers around his glass, looking pleadingly at the blond Alpha.

Thomas, who had still been standing before the couch, dropped down on it beside Robert, shocked by this unexpected revelation. He could see the hurt in the Omega's eyes, the fear that Thomas would start to pity him now as well. The shock and the surprise he felt helped him to calm down though, and he finally dared to touch the older striker, stroking over the back of his hand. Thomas hadn't slept with so many Omegas, but he knew that they were sensitive to touches when they were in heat, and he kept his caress light to let it be a gesture of comfort only and not a gesture of seduction.

“Whatever reason Marco has had for not wanting to mate with you, Robert, you not being worthy enough surely wasn't what kept him from mating with you. I have seen the way he is looking at you every time we played against his team, and he without a doubt cares deeply about you.” It hurt more than Thomas had expected it to hurt to admit that out loud, but Robert's hopeful glance assured him that he had done the right thing, pushing his own wishes aside to console the other striker, who wasn't only an Omega Thomas as an Alpha desired for himself, but also a friend and teammate Thomas wanted to be happy.

“Do you really think so?” Robert asked hopefully, forgetting the pain of his increasing heat for a couple of minutes as he thought about his words.

Thomas nodded his head. “Yes, I do. Every Alpha I know would be more than proud to have you as their mate, and I am sure that Marco has deep feelings for you. Are you sure that you don't want me to call him?”

Robert sighed again, unconsciously leaning closer to the Alpha, the younger one's mere presence and calm apparently helping him and easing his pain at least a little bit. “Thank you for telling me that, but I am still sure that I don't want you to call him, Thomas. I am grateful for your offer to help me, and I appreciate that you are willing to call Marco for me, but I really don't want that, not this way, and certainly not after two years of silence.”

Thomas couldn't really understand why the Omega was so stubborn and refused to talk to Marco because it was clear to see that he still loved Marco, but he had no right to go against his wishes and call Marco behind his back.

“Okay. I must admit that I can't understand you, but I respect your wish, Robert. Will you please let me help you then? I won't do anything you don't want me to do, but please let me be there for you. If not as your Alpha, then at least as your friend. I talked to our coach, he is okay with that.”

Robert turned his head to look at him, still holding the glass forgotten in his hands. Thomas held his breath, waiting for the handsome Omega to make up his mind. Would the man Thomas secretly desired so much let him help him through his heat or would Robert send him away?

 

***

 

Robert didn't know why he had agreed to Thomas staying with him and helping him through his heat, but he hadn't been able to resist the blond's pleading gaze, too weak and too much in pain to argue with the Alpha who was every bit as stubborn as he accused Robert to be.

He had barely agreed to let the blond stay with him as he already found himself sitting on one of the hard bar stools in his kitchen, watching Thomas making good use of his pans and pots to cook something 'really nourishing' for him, whistling a cheerful melody as he chopped carrots and potatoes.

Robert's head was spinning and he felt sick by the mere thought of food, but he suspected that the younger man wouldn't listen to him anyway if he tried to tell him that. The dark-haired striker dared it nonetheless, even though it was probably in vain.

“You know, I'm not really hungry, Thomas.”

The younger one only snorted at that. “I had already figured that by the way you were looking at these perfect carrots, Lewy. Hungry or not, you must eat. Being in heat will cost you a lot of strength, even more when it is such a forceful one like yours.”

The dark-haired striker quirked an eyebrow at his unexpected and pretty irritating caretaker. “And you know that exactly why? How many heats have you gone through so far, Thomas?” His mockery was lost on the blond Alpha, Thomas merely side-eyed him briefly before focusing on his task again.

“The heat of an Omega is not so different from the rut of an Alpha, Lewy. Both states use up a lot of physical strength, and you have to stay strong and healthy enough to go through the waves.” Thomas started to peel and chop the onions he had found in Robert's pantry.

Robert swallowed. He normally liked onions, but he felt like vomiting any second because of the strong smell the onions emanated, and he pushed himself away from the bar stool where he had sat, grimacing with disgust. “I'll take a shower,” he informed Thomas, halfway expecting the younger striker to object. But Thomas only smiled at him, the crooked smile that made him look like a little rascal and butterflies flutter around in his belly.

“That's actually a good idea. You will surely feel better when you have washed the slick from your thighs,” he remarked absentmindedly, wiping his eyes before focusing on the onions and the potatoes again, and Robert couldn't hide the flinch at his blatant words. “Uhm, yes, probably,” he said ironically, trying to cover his embarrassment with a hoarse chuckle.

Thomas gestured vaguely to the kitchen door. “You'd better take care of yourself while you're showering as well, Lewy. It will help you to keep your meal down afterwards.”

Robert stopped abruptly in the doorway, gaping at the blond Alpha, finally at loss for words.

Thomas looked up from the slat with the hashed vegetables, frowning when he saw Robert gawking at him. “What? Why are you still here and not already under the shower taking care of yourself?”

“You really expect me to jerk off while you're in my house, Thomas?” The Pole felt like being trapped in a weird dream, expecting the other striker to laugh and tell him that he had only been joking, but Thomas remained serious, regarding him with the same confusion Robert felt himself.

“Yes of course, Robert. You won't make it through your heat without it. Where's the problem? Every healthy man jerks off on a regular basis, even more when they are either an Alpha in a rut or an Omega in heat, I didn't think that you were the exception from the rule.”

“Yeah, sure, but I'm normally alone when I'm doing that. Without prying eyes or ears.” The red heat his cheeks were burning with was only partly caused by his heat at this point of their truly unusual conversation, the other part coming from their more than strange talk. Robert wasn't used to discussing his masturbating habits with anybody, especially not with one of his teammates or an Alpha he felt drawn in to but couldn't have.

Stop. What the heck was he thinking? He wasn't really interested in Thomas, he only loved and wanted Marco, right?

Thomas' frown deepened, and the young Alpha looked hurt. “You will be alone this time as well. Your bathroom is on the upper floor, far away from the kitchen, isn't it? You don't need to fear that I will go after you and try to watch you in the shower, Robert. I promised you to respect your no and your boundaries, and I won't come closer to you than you want me to come. I was merely worried about you.”

Robert's blush deepened if that was even possible. “I didn't think that you would try to force yourself upon me or try to watch me, Thomas,” he tried to soothe the angry Alpha. “But you are here in my house while I'm doing it, knowing _that_ I'm doing it while you're here... chopping onions and cooking for me.”

Thomas shrugged his shoulders. “I can't see your problem, Lewy. I would know that you are jerking off again and again over the next couple days if I was at my own place as well.”

“That's something entirely different!” Robert snapped helplessly, knowing that he was behaving stubborn and childish again.

Thomas' expression softened when he noticed Robert's despair. “No, it's not, Robert. You're an Omega in heat, and this is nothing you needed to be ashamed off. This happens to every Omega and every Alpha on a regular basis. I won't muse about what you are doing, I only want to take care of you and help you. I will respect your privacy as best as I can and I surely won't come after you unless you ask me to join you under the shower.” The blond's voice changed from understanding to mischievous at the end, and Thomas winked at him with one eye, what made the butterflies in Robert's stomach clap their wings even more.

“You can wait for that until kingdom come!” Robert growled defiantly, but his voice didn't sound very convincing even to himself.

Thomas regarded him thoughtfully before he suddenly laid the knife to the side and slowly glided closer, the look in his eyes becoming dark with desire, the predatory look of a hunter creeping up on his prey. The dark-haired striker could see how the Alpha's nostrils flared as he took in his scent, a scent that was not only the sweet scent of an Omega in heat, but also the scent of an Omega desiring a special Alpha – the Alpha standing in his kitchen and watching him with those hungry eyes.

Robert couldn't deny the truth any longer, the truth that he desired Thomas, had already desired him for a rather long time, and that he longed desperately for Thomas to take him.

Robert swallowed dryly and when he returned the blond's heated gaze, he could see that Thomas finally knew the truth – finally knew that Robert desired him as much as Thomas wanted Robert himself.


End file.
